Deus Ex Tigris
by J.S. Fortner
Summary: An Ancient Legion, A dire threat, and the ultimate sacrifice. The Last in the Imperial Tigers Series. Please review.


35

Deus ex Tigris

An Imperial Tigers story by Jerrod Fortner

Ardo Malisse ground his teeth as the Drop pod swayed and rocked during its descent toward the planets surface. He knew that at any given moment, the pod could be shot out of the sky or crash into another vessel of transportation, but his faith in the Emperor kept him from panicking. He was still young, only a century old, and it had not been long since he had received his command as Captain of the First Company.

He quickly muttered a litany of calming and steadied his twin heart beats as his heightened sense of hearing picked up the chatter of heavy bolter fire on the ground. He ran a hand over the breastplate of his Terminator armor and laughed, to the surprise of his honor guard that surrounded him in the drop pod. He looked over at them and then showed them the reason for his merriment. On his breast plate the winged skull of a snarling lootera, a saber toothed cat native to the Legion's homeworld of Bengall, was glowing a deep gold in the blackness of the pod. It was a sign of good luck, and the rest of the Space Marines joined in the laughter.

They silenced themselves when a garbled transmission broke out over the radio.

"Look, above---Imperi---arines! Thank the—poror!"

Ardo looked over at the trajectory display mounted on the pod wall and noticed they were less than fifteen seconds away from land fall.

"Brace yourselves, brothers, and may Vishnu and the Emperor guide us!"

They all roared and grabbed on to handrails as an automated voice counted down the remaining seconds.

"Landfall on mark in five…four…three…two…Mark."

Ardo felt the pod slam into the ground and stop moving. He gripped his Tiger Hammer in his right hand and flexed his left around the firing stud of his Storm shield covered Storm Bolter. The pod doors opened and he leapt out with the mighty roar of the lootera. He quickly locked on to his first target, a cultist lying on the ground in a daze, obviously shocked by the landing of the pod. Ardo stepped on the heretic's skull and crushed it like a rotten melon.

His enhanced vision helped him pick out his next target in the inconstant darkness as tracer rounds and plasma blasts lit up the night sky. A traitor Marine, wearing the scars and blood red and gold armor of a World Eater, charged him, Khornate chain axe raised high over his head to deal a fatal blow. Ardo put two Storm Bolter rounds into the traitor's stomach to stun him, and then brought the Tiger hammer down on his skull, cleaving it into two. The body toppled forward and lay twitching in the mud like a fish out of water.

Ardo looked up as a wolfish howl echoed through the battlefield, and Ardo answered it with a roar of his own. He saw the Marine who had issued the cry move toward him and he quickly scanned for enemies. Seeing none, he stood and hit his chest, the universal salute. The Marine quickly returned it and smiled, showing off two inch long canines. Ardo revealed his own three inch, gold tipped fangs.

"Greetings, Marine. I am Captain Ardo Malisse, First Company commander of the Imperial Tigers. Who is in command here?"

The Marine looked around quickly, his Bolter raised and ready to fire. He turned back to Ardo and lowered it.

"Our commander is Captain Ryuu Ookami, of the Wolves of the Blood Moon Chapter, First Company. If you will follow me, I will lead you to him."

The Marine turned around and was about to move when a las rifle shot took his head off. Ardo dropped into a defensive stance and his honor guard formed into a circle around him. Ardo's enhanced sight allowed him to see the trail the beam of pure energy created, and he followed the traces until he could plainly see the sniper, who was taking aim even as he looked. Ardo raised his Storm Bolter and depressed the firing stud. The Bolter sent the high explosive, heavy caliber miniature rocket hurtling toward his target at supersonic speeds. He saw the shell embed itself in the chest of the sniper, and then a minor explosion tore him apart like a wet paper sack.

"It's clear, brothers. Move out, two meter spread, weapons at the ready."

Ardo heard several low huffs that acknowledged his order. He growled deep within his chest and began to advance.

Within the warp, daemons toiled and slaved amongst ancient machinery, their energy used to keep the colossal ships of their fleet moving. Mutated humans and Marines shook and twitched as more gifts of the Chaos God of War were heaped upon them, such as whip like tentacles and insect-like mandibles. Many screamed in agony as they were torn apart by invisible beings to feed the hunger of the daemons. One Marine, a hulking, twisted abomination of his loyalist counterparts, marched through the halls of the stolen and corrupted battle barge _Blade of Khorne_. His armor, designating him as a member of the World Eaters legion, was bedecked with foul trophies of human skulls and spinal columns. He held in the crook of his arm a horned helmet, inscribed with the foul symbol of Chaos, the eight pointed star. On his face were deep, bloody scars that took the shape of a skull, the mark of Khorne. His teeth had grown into fangs that protruded over his bottom lip, occasionally cutting the flesh. Strapped to his back were a pair of enormous, bloodstained chain axes and a pair of bolt pistols. They were all adorned with the eight point star.

The Chaos Marine strode through the massive ship, intent on reaching his destination. He smiled when his eyes glimpsed the bridge ahead, his teeth drawing blood once again. Another Marine, wearing the robe and carrying the staff of a Chaos sorcerer, cleared his throat and spoke.

"Mighty Vesanus, Champion of Khorne, I greet you."

Vesanus snorted and quickly closed the distance between him and the sorcerer, then wrapped his free hand around the sorcerer's throat.

"Fool! You said we would arrive within the first week of our departure from Skalathrax! I cannot stand to be lied to, and so you shall realize that when I add your skull to Khorne's collection!"

In a flash, Vesanus let go of his helmet, drew his chain sword, activated it and beheaded the sorcerer, all in time to catch his helmet before it hit the ground, and put it on. He spoke once again, his voice filtering out with an inhuman quality.

"By the Throne of Skulls, I will end the spawn of Russ and Vishnu, and I will use their blood to quench my burning thirst!

Ardo ducked the ruby beam of a las rifle and put a Bolter round through the head of the attacker. He let out a bloodthirsty cry and leapt into the middle of a group of heretics, swinging his hammer left and right, impaling his enemies upon the lootera fangs built into it. His honor guard was right behind him, striking down the cultists that tried to attack him from behind. The screams of the dying seemed to drown out the sounds of gunfire that never seemed to falter. Ardo raised his hammer toward the sky and stood still, in order for his squad to regroup.

"Rally, my brothers! To me, and may we bring honor in our Primarch's name!"

The honor guard reached him and circled around him, their Bolters and flamers held at the ready. Ardo looked over his shoulder and saw the hulking form of a Dreadnought, a living tank that held the body of a Marine who was mortally wounded on the field of battle within its armored confines. Ardo recognized the Dreadnought as Brother Sulemain, a five thousand year old warrior. Ardo keyed his communication device and subvocalised a message to the Dreadnought.

"Brother Sulemain, how goes the battle?"

The machine turned toward Ardo and raised one of its powerfists in a salute. Its voice was extremely deep, a result of the internment within the armored sarcophagus.

"Brother Captain, it goes well. We are driving the tainted ones back. I am surprised they don't have armor support, though. We must be wary of a trap."

As if on cue, a shriek ripped through the night, followed by the grinding sound of walker legs on gravel. Brother Sulemain was ripped apart by an enormous explosion. Amniotic fluids spilled out from the ruined shell, and Ardo covered his face as shrapnel rained down. He lowered his arm and stared at the ancient Marines remains.

"Brother Sulemain…"

Ardo dropped to his knees, then raised his face to the sky and let out a hoarse roar of anguish. He stood and sprinted over to the Dreadnought and saw his killer. It stood over ten meters tall and walked on four spider-like, mechanical legs, with two clawed arms that it held at the ready. Mounted in the middle of its chest was a huge artillery cannon, and it bristled with other weapons. Ardo knew what he was looking at. It was a Defiler, a possessed walking vehicle, fueled by the souls of its victims.

Ardo growled and backed up slightly. He heard the sound of rockets being fired and he watched as they impacted harmlessly against the Defilers metal skin. The Defiler turned toward its attackers and raised one of its forearms. A metallic shriek issued forth from the Defiler and it released a wave of flame that seemed to swallow the Imperial Guardsmen. The screams of the dying men echoed in the night air, to be replaced by what seemed like laughing from the Defiler. Ardo roared and sprinted toward the Defiler. His honor guard turned, and Ardo heard Sergeant Esahc Yel'dems scream for him to stop, but all he was focused on was killing the daemonic engine. The Defiler saw him coming and turned its flamers on him. Ardo leapt to the side just as searing flames washed over the spot he had just been in. He thanked the Emperor that the TechMarines had installed the advanced servo-motors like he had requested. He knew that if they hadn't, he would be a smoldering pile of ceramite-adamantium alloy and flesh.

The Defiler roared in rage and was answered by Ardo, who fired round after round into the weakly armored joints of the Defiler's legs. The Defiler brought its front legs down and smashed them into the ground, and Ardo seized the opportunity it had presented. He planted his Tiger Hammer into the left arm of the Defiler, digging the lootera fangs deep into the armor. The Defiler reacted instantly, rearing up and trying to shake him off. It was just what Ardo wanted. He pulled the Tiger Hammer out of the arm and leapt onto the Defilers back as it bucked and heaved to throw him. He gouged out a large place on the Defiler's back and stumbled as the Defiler slammed its side into a building. He nearly fell off, but he reacted quickly and grabbed onto the edge of the hole. He lost his grip on the hammer and looked in desperation as it fell to the ground ten meters below. He growled in anger and desperation as the Defiler continued to slam into the building.  
Ardo suddenly saw a blinding light and polarized membranes dropped over his eyes. He heard the Defiler shriek and groan in pain, and he looked over his shoulder. One of the left legs was reduced to slag. Rivulets of molten steel ran on the ground as the Defiler stumbled and slammed into the building one last time. Ardo knew that it was wounded, but that it was far from out of the fight. He suddenly lost his grip and began to fall, but he reached out with his left hand and snagged his shield on the edge of the hole he had made. With his free hand, he pulled out several melta bombs. He set the timers with a click of a button and threw them into the hole, then wrenched his shield free and began to freefall. He felt the heat from the explosions on the back of his neck, and then heard the dying screams of the Defiler.

Ardo looked down at the ground and saw that it was rising up very quickly. Time seemed to slow down for him, and he could see the side of the building within arms reach. He lunged for it, but his arms felt like they were stuck in oil. He stretched out his fingers until he finally made contact. He closed his hand around a hanging ledge.

The half ton weight of the armor and the enormous pressure he was exerting on the ledge caused his hand to pass right through the bricks and he found himself with half of his left arm inside the building. He continued to slide down the side of the building, tearing a great gash in it and losing his shield in the process. He was still going too fast, so he placed his foot against the side to increase the friction. He grimaced as he felt the armor covering his left arm heat up to painful levels, and he felt his skin begin to blister. Finally, he came to a stop less than three inches above the ground. He ripped his arm out of the building and roared in pain. He quickly stripped the armor from his left arm and saw that it had turned a deep, bloody red. He winced as the Larraman cells in his body began to strip away the damaged tissue and replace it. He allowed his armor a few seconds to cool down and then he placed it back on his arm.

"I think you need this."

Ardo looked up and found himself looking at a space Marine in black and red armor. The insignia on his shoulder depicted a white wolf howling at a moon dripping blood. The Marine was holding Ardo's Tiger Hammer, and Ardo smiled and took it from him.

"Thank you. I am Captain Ardo Malisse, commander of the First Company, Imperial Tigers Legion."

The space Marine put his left hand at his side and drew a sword that seemed to be enveloped in flame. Ardo growled until he realized what it meant. He had been the bearer of that sword in a special ceremony, where Leo Felis had given it to a Wolf of the Blood Moon. The space Marine holding that sword was none other than Ryuu Ookami.

"Ryuu Ookami, it is indeed a pleasure to be working beside you once more."

Ryuu sheathed the sword and showed off his three inch, platinum tipped fangs. Ardo and Ryuu accented each other perfectly just as their chapters accented one another.

"Indeed, Ardo Malisse. I am very glad you arrived when you did. I will escort you to our base camp. Logan Grimnar and Ragnar Blackmane are already waiting for us."

The cold air inside the briefing room made Ardo feel extremely uncomfortable. Being from a rain forest planet, he preferred to be in a warm and humid environment, not a dry, chilly, cramped area that barely held him and the other three leaders with him. He felt his mind begin to wander, but Logan Grimnar's voice quickly drew him back.

"We have received reports from a listening post near here that a massive enemy fleet is in transit to this planet. The size of this fleet is unimaginable. The army here is an expeditionary force in comparison."

"Holy Emperor…"

"Indeed, Brother Ookami."

"Can't we make a preemptive strike? Board a ship and destroy it?"

Logan Grimnar ran a finger through his white beard and looked at Ardo.

"It will not be as simple as that, Brother Ookami. Brother Malisse, you boarded space hulks during the Jaqiri campaign. Why don't you explain the tale, and maybe clear up the difficulties in boarding a ship."

Ardo smiled, cleared his throat, and began.

"Jaqiri was a hive world, and vital to the Imperial Tigers. It served as a giant reliquary for one of our most sacred artifacts, the _Squama Armatura, _the sacred armor of our Primarch, Vishnu Indrahi, blessed be his name. We needed it for a special reason. Our Apothecaries had found technology that allowed us to recreate a human. It was once called cloning. The Emperor had foreseen that we would acquire this technology, and He sent us on a mission; to obtain enough gene material to clone the Primarchs. Sadly, we were not able to fight in the Horus Heresy, and the Chapters of the First Founding resented us for it. Our only allies were the Space Wolves, and they have been good allies."

"We found enough sample tissue to begin cloning, and we have done very well. The Primarchs are now in their infancy, and we shall deliver them to their respective chapters in another year, save for those whose legions are devoted to the dark gods. We will deliver them to a second founding chapter."

"Unfortunately, the forces of Chaos converged on the planet and decimated the population. We were called in, along with the seventh company of the Wolves of the Blood Moon, and we were able to liberate the planet from the clutches of the traitors. The fight attracted something worse than heretics and traitors, though. An Ork crusade had developed in a system not too far from Jaqiri, and they had sensed the fighting. They came like a tidal wave, and their fleet was twenty space hulks strong. We launched boarding parties and destroyed five of the hulks, but we lost almost two hundred of our battle-brothers. We later fought the Orks on the ground, and we crushed them with help from the entire chapter of the Crimson Tide."

"Soon after that, all twenty companies of our chapter went back to Bengall, to reinforce our losses and monitor the native people, some of whom would eventually join our ranks. It's been a year since then, and I can remember the things I saw on the space hulks, Orks ripping scouts limb from limb, Gretchin crawling in and out of a battle-brother's armor, Terminators being sucked out of a hole in the hulk's armor, to die in the cold vacuum of space."

"I will never forget the things I experienced on the space hulks, and I never want to go back."

Ardo looked at each of the leaders gathered there and shook his head.

"Boarding actions do not need to be attempted, unless you absolutely must. We were in a dire situation during the Jaqiri campaign, and boarding actions were required. In that case, the ends justified the means."

Ardo looked up as a Marine wearing the trappings and black armor of a Chaplain entered the room.

"Forgive me, Brother Captain, but it is the time of prayer."

"Yes, Tiger Priest Antinian. If you would all excuse me, I must venerate the Emperor."

Ardo knelt as the Chaplain took his place at the sacred podium, stripped of his armor, as were all of the Imperial Tigers Marines gathered there. Marcos Antinian, supreme Tiger Priest of the Imperial Tigers, was garbed in the flayed skin of a lootera, the fanged head covering his own. In his right hand was his sacred staff of office, the Crozius Arcanum, and in his left was a book of the sacred teachings of Vishnu Indrahi, which rivaled only the Codex Astartes in importance to the Space Marines.

"Brothers, we are gathered here as a respite from the field of battle. Now, we shall honor the Immortal Emperor of Mankind and the Primarch Vishnu of the Red Fang."

Chaplain Antinian opened the book and read a line out of the first Surah.

"The pain of the one is the pain of the many. If one of your brothers is wounded, get him off the field of battle. If he is dying, ease his suffering. If he is dead, call an Apothecary to recover his geneseed, and then carry his body away for burial."

Ardo shook his head as visions of Jaqiri flooded his skull. He passed out a few seconds later.

Ardo speared an Ork Nob on the end of a scavenged power sword, and then kicked the beast off of the end. It groaned and tried to stand, and Ardo beheaded it with a flick of his wrist.

He had lost his Tiger Hammer when one of the green skins had ripped it from his grasp and thrown it away. Ardo had then put three Storm Bolter rounds into the creature's left eye. He had searched around for his hammer, but to no avail, but he did find a sword that had once belonged to a sergeant, who was lying in a pool of his own blood and brain matter.

Ardo pumped two rounds into the beheaded Ork to be sure it was dead, then holstered the sword and picked up a heavy flamer. He turned the cleansing fires on the Ork bodies that were lying around him, burning their bodies to prevent their eventual regrowth. Orks spawned like plants, and they could regenerate a lost limb in less than a week, if the wound wasn't burned.

Ardo heard something coming up behind him and he threw himself out of the way just as a gargantuan axe crashed into the ground where he had been. Ardo spun around and gazed into the beady red eyes of the Ork Warboss, Guzzla Hurk Hurk Smoka. The Warboss was nearly twelve feet tall, and was equipped with the largest suit of mechanized armor that Ardo had ever seen. Attached to the stump of what had been his right hand was a nasty looking six barreled machine gun, while held in his left was the axe. Attached to his skull were several intravenous lines that fed what appeared to be alcohol into the Ork's body, while it held a large cigar in its mouth. Ardo leveled his flamer as the Warboss began to speak.

"Yoo Space Marine boyzez is 'ard fightaz, but yooze's nuffin compaauhd ta da Orks! Yooze be betta off leavin' and lettin' us win! We'll give yooze time ta getcha ships togedda and get offa da plannut."

Ardo snorted and spit at the ground, his contempt for the beast growing, along with his respect.

"Your offer is honorable for a Xeno, but we will not run from the likes of you. Our duty is to keep this planet under control of the Imperium or die trying. Even if we lose, we'll virus bomb you out of existence. You won't leave here alive either."

Guzzla aimed the gun at Ardo, and growled deep within his chest.

"I gaves ya a chance ta leave, and ya turnz it down. Not surez wedda yooze crazy or stoopid, but eidda way I getz ta kill yaz.

The barrels of the gun began to spin, and Ardo knew his time had come. The heavy caliber rounds would easily tear through his assault Marine armor, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He was about to trigger the flamer when he saw Guzzla's eyes widen in pain and heard his howl of anger. From behind the Warboss stepped two Marines, each wearing the red and white armor of the Crimson Tide. One of them carried a Crozius Arcanum and a bolt pistol, while the other held a force spear and a plasma pistol. Ardo smiled when he recognized them.

"Master Chaplain Shula, Master Librarian Nameth, glad you could make it to the party."

Nameth reached behind him and picked up Ardo's hammer, which he then threw to Ardo.

"Keep a better grip on your weapon next time, alright? I don't want to have to pull your fat out of the fire again, whelp."

Ardo dropped the flamer and caught the hammer, then spun it around in his hand to get the feel of it again. He focused on Guzzla who was standing up on a leg that had been shredded by Bolter rounds from the Marines.

"Stoopid humiez. Now, yooze's all gonna die."

The Warboss charged Ardo, axe raised high over his head, his leg already beginning to heal, accelerated by the alcohol that flowed through his veins. Ardo steadied himself and waited for the Ork. He could feel the earth shake under his feet as nearly two tons of flesh and armor barreled toward him. He waited until the last possible moment, then he jumped out of the way and hurled the hammer at Guzzla's back. The hammer impaled itself deep in the flesh of Guzzla's back. Guzzla dropped his axe and reached around, trying to pull the weapon out, but it was out of his reach. He picked up his axe and turned around, only to be peppered by Bolter shells and plasma blasts. He raised the gun on his arm and growled.

"I'ze just gonna fight fire wid fire!"

Rounds from the machine gun bit into the dirt around the trio of Marines, and one bit deep into the assault armor covering Librarian Nameth's leg. He fell to one knee and didn't get up. Ardo reached over and picked him up, then threw him over his shoulder. Nameth still held his plasma pistol, and he continued to fire at the mammoth green monster. Shula turned around and followed after Ardo, then stopped and reached down beside him. He lifted a heavy, eight barreled assault cannon and held it steady as he unleashed round after round of high explosive bullets. The Warboss shielded his face with his gun and stepped back, away from the hail of bullets. Nameth slid off of Ardo's shoulder and stood, adding more fire to drive Guzzla back. Ardo suddenly had a brilliant tactic. He activated his jump pack and soared almost thirty meters into the sky. He dumped fuel into the thrusters to slow his descent and landed behind the Warboss. He looked up and saw that Guzzla had not noticed him yet. It was perfect. He charged forward, dropping his Storm Bolter and placing his sword in his left hand. He tapped the thrusters to give him more speed, and then he leapt on Guzzla's armored back and sprinted almost straight up. He grabbed his hammer and pulled it out, then jumped over Guzzla's head.

Ardo's perception was increased ten fold, and the world around him slowed down, an uncommon event among Space Marines, showing some latent Psyker ability. He could see the muscles around Guzzla's mouth begin to contort in rage as he raised the gun to fire on Ardo. Ardo sent his body into a flip and used his corrective thrusters until the top of his head was parallel with Guzzla's. Then, he thrust down with the sword and impaled Guzzla's head on it, then rammed the Tiger Hammer into the left eye. All the life seemed to leave Guzzla's body, every muscle ceased to work together. Ardo saw it all in slow motion, saw that he was falling and wouldn't land on his feet. What he didn't see was Guzzla's upturned axe blade. Time went back to normal a split second before the axe cleaved off Ardo's right side.

Ardo woke up screaming. He looked around him and tried to gauge his location, his hand anxiously feeling around for his Storm Bolter. He finally realized he was safe inside the chapel barracks, away from Jaqiri, away from the nightmare. He reached over and ran his hand along his right side, his skin puckering at the cold feel of his augmetic replacements. He had lost his right arm and leg, and some organs had spilled out. He shuddered at the memory of holding his own intestines up to his face.

"Emperor, forgive my cowardice. I shall atone for it in battle."

"Your devotion to the Emperor is commendable, Ardo Malisse, or should I say, Spirit Tiger."

Ardo looked around, Storm Bolter loaded and ready to fire. He spied a Marine wearing ancient power armor, colored in blue and gold, and a long robe extended from the waist. It took him a split second to recognize the markings on it.

"Chaos Filth. I will suffer no trespass, foul spawn of the Dark Gods."

A harsh laugh filled the room, and the image shimmered slightly. Ardo realized it was being cast by a Psyker.

"So quick to judge, aren't you, son of Vishnu? A direct descendant, incredibly. Yes, your ancestor was indeed smart, spreading the genetics of the space Marines over a large population, then allowing his followers to do the same. If only the Imperial Tigers had joined with Chaos. Alas, I am not here to preach or reminisce. The World Eaters that are heading here are different from those you know. They are stronger, the weakest as powerful as a Berserker. They have given themselves wholly to Khorne, and they broke away from the rest of the sons of Angron. If you do not attack their ships in space, they will easily overwhelm you here."

"I could never believe the word of a traitor."

"So be it, but the Thousand Sons offered their help. Just know that we were hoping you would win. It would have put us back in the favor of mighty Tzeentch."

With that, the apparition disappeared, leaving Ardo alone and holding his Storm Bolter. He placed the weapon back on the table beside his bed and stood. He quickly dressed and made his way to the orbital relay. He arrived a few minutes later and gave orders to the servitors working the station. A few seconds after that, a grizzled face appeared on the viewing screen.

"Brother Malisse, why have you contacted me?"

"Brother Shula, I have a favor to ask of you. I need the aid of the Crimson Tide once more."

Master-Chaplain Shula, commander of the Crimson Tide, stared at the blank viewing screen, mulling over the request for help in his mind. He remembered Jaqiri, the bravery of both chapters, the heavy losses. He knew that Ardo would request his help only if the Imperial Tigers were in dire trouble. Shula turned to a Chaplain on his left and said, "Alert the chapter. Have them all report to the armories to ready themselves, full combat gear. I want the first through third companies on the _Tuscaloosa_, the Fourth through sixth on the _Barrus Perditor,_ and have the rest on the _Vindicatio Angelus_. I want those Battle Barges ready to go in two hours. Alert the navigators, awaken the crew. Oh, and Brother-Chaplain Perfidel?"

"Yes, Master-Chaplain?"

"I want the _Torvu Messor _ready to fly, and I want our special friends to join us. We shall need the firepower."

Shula grinned as the Chaplain walked away, and began formulating strategies in his head, already imagining what was to come.

Two days after he had sent the message, Ardo scanned the night sky for any sign of the Crimson Tide fleet he knew would be arriving soon. His concentration was broken by a shout from behind him.

"Brother-Captain! You have a message waiting in the orbital relay, priority one!'

Ardo growled and stalked off toward the relay. He passed the Fortress Monastery and made the sign of the Aquila across his chest. He muttered a quick prayer to the Emperor under his breath and continued on. Within a few seconds he was within sight of the Orbital Relay, and he broke into a sprint, easily reaching a speed of 56 kilometers per hour. He arrived in less than a minute, and he slowed himself down, without a bead of sweat from the exertion. He was a perfect example of genetic engineering, and never tired or grew weak.

Ardo strode into the communications room and looked at the viewing screen.

"Display the message."

"Brother-Captain Malisse, I am less than an hour away from Calera-Hive. I'll have the chapter on the ground in another two hours. Oh, there is someone here who wants to speak to you."

A large, barrel-chested man appeared on the screen, a cigar held in his fingers. He wore the uniform of an Imperial Guardsman and had medals up and down his chest.

"Captain Malisse, I am General Jerrad Falconer, of the Jaqiri First Mechanized Army. You came to my aid during the invasions, and I am here to repay my debt. My armor is at your disposal."

Ardo smiled. _I ask for a little help, and everyone decides to cash in favors._

"General Falconer, I am honored to have soldiers such as yours aiding me. May the Emperor guide us."

Ardo shielded his eyes from the burning sun as a landing craft deployed its squads of Marines, who quickly took up defensive positions around it, more out of habit than need. He smiled as Master-Chaplain Shula disembarked from the craft, and Ardo moved toward him.

"Master-Chaplain, it is good to see you once more."

"Indeed, Brother-Captain. So, where is the battle?"  
Ardo shook his head and said, "The battle has not yet reached us, Master-Chaplain. We estimate the Chaos fleet to be another two days away, but with the ebb and flow of the warp, which could change to two hours or grow to two weeks."

Shula rubbed his chin with a gauntleted hand. Ardo noticed his attention had drifted, and he turned around to see what had done it. It was a landing craft, but it wasn't of Marine design. It was a dark grey, and around a nose mounted machine gun was a design like a Bengall demon shark's jaws and teeth. Painted on the side of the landing craft was a representation of the _Squama Armatura, _with the words _nunquam dedisco_, never forget. Ardo smiled and moved forward as the mighty engines of the landing craft began to power down. A rumble passed through the ship as a ramp was lowered, and men and tanks began to pile out in formations. Ardo scanned the Imperial Guard ranks for any sign of the General and finally found him standing on top of a moving Baneblade super heavy tank. He was pointing and giving orders by way of a hand held vox-caster that increased the volume of his voice nearly one hundred times its normal levels.

"You, Guardsman, is that a slouch I see in your walk? Pick it up soldier, you serve the Emperor! Driver, is that a dent I see in the side of your tank? When we reach base, I want to see you in my quarters immediately after you power down your vehicle, understood?"

Ardo smiled and his impression of the man grew more positive. Someone who could take such command and discipline and still maintain the loyalty of his troops was a man to be feared indeed. Ardo watched as the General moved to the side of the Baneblade and leapt from it. He hit the ground and rolled, then stood and brushed off his uniform. He walked over to Ardo and pulled a cigar out of his pocket. He lit it with a match inscribed with the Imperial Aquila, then tossed the match over his shoulder. He puffed on the cigar for several seconds and then moved it to the corner of his mouth.

"Captain Malisse, Chaplain Shula, it is indeed a pleasure to be able to fight alongside you once more. I have my entire army ready to go on your orders."

Ardo nodded and turned to Shula, who was now gazing up at the sky. Ardo followed his gaze and saw something that made his blood run cold. The sun was being eclipsed by the moon, and the shadows that were being cast weren't black, but a deep, blood red. Ardo growled and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. A transmission broke the silence caused by the eclipse. Ardo couldn't hear what the message was, but he instinctively knew: the arch-enemy had arrived.

Ardo breathed deeply, inhaling the comforting scent of his battle brothers in the cramped space of the boarding torpedo. He muttered several litanies of war and steadied his mind. Images of the space hulks came flooding back, but he pushed them out of his head. They had won then, and he knew they could win now.

The torpedo he was in carried his seven man honor guard and a squad of nine assault Marines from the Crimson Tide. The Sergeant of the assault Marines was none other than Doug Smedley, a hero and a ferocious warrior Ardo had fought beside on Jaqiri.

Ardo turned to his second-in-command, Esahc Yel'dems, and flashed him a quick thumbs up. Ardo wasn't sure what it meant, but he had seen the Imperial Guard do it when he was still a Short Fang, a novice warrior. Esahc smiled and said, "You have picked up too much from the Guard, Brother Captain. There are times when I think you are too human."

Ardo laughed and slapped Esahc on the back, which sent a metallic ring through the torpedo. Ardo saw Sergeant Smedley shake his head and heard him say, "You two act like cubs. You're supposed to be Space Marines, and commanders at that."

Ardo bared his fangs in jest and spoke in his native tongue to Esahc. Sergeant Smedley stared at them in puzzlement and snorted when he realized he couldn't understand the language. Ardo stopped speaking and looked at the weapon locker above him, which held his Tiger Hammer. He had his shield and Storm Bolter already attached, but any weapons that could be put away were. It was a precaution against deaths inside the torpedo. A chainsword could accidentally be activated if the wielder was jarred hard enough.

Ardo looked out the open door, gazing at the whitewashed halls of the ship. He wondered if it would be the last time he would see them. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind and ran a hand over his head. He couldn't feel the short cropped black hair, but he knew that an enemy wouldn't be able to grab it. It was an ancient doctrine taught by Vishnu: never give the enemy an advantage.

A voice came over the Vox-comm as the torpedo's door slid shut.

"All Marines, prepare to board. Launching torpedoes in five. May the Emperor be with us."

Ardo roared as the torpedo was launched, and placed his specialized helmet on his head. It didn't cover his entire head like most helmets, but left opening for his eyes, ears and nose, to better take advantage of his special attributes. He tapped his Vox-comm to insure it worked, and then spoke to the Marines, his voice deepened by the helmet.

"Marines, today we are going to infiltrate an enemy ship and destroy it from the inside. I will be the first one out and the last one to get back in, Sergeant Smedley and Sergeant Yel'dems will go after me, and you will go after your Sergeants. Follow us, pray to the Emperor and remember your training. It just might keep you alive.

The Marines laughed to dispel any nervousness they had, and then began a chant.

"The Emperor is my strength, my foundation, my guidance. He leads me to glory in combat, and I shall crusade for His cause in payment. He is the all seeing, immortal and omnipotent. He roots out the mutant, the heretic, the alien, then cleanses their souls with holy flames."

Ardo chanted along and began the second verse.

"I am His hammer, so that I may crush His enemies. I am His Bolter, so that I may cleanse the impure. I am His shield, so that I may protect what He rules over. I am an Astartes, a son of my primarch, a son of the Emperor. May He watch over us."

Ardo felt the torpedo rock and accelerate, and he grabbed a handrail beside him.

"Brace for impact, Brothers!"

Ardo reached above him and prepared to open the weapons locker. A grinding sound rang out as heavy blows rained down upon the torpedo. The assault Marines bounced around very slightly, but the Terminators didn't move a single centimeter. As the torpedo came to a halt, Ardo opened the weapons locker and grabbed the Tiger Hammer, then stood at the torpedo door until it opened and lowered a ramp.

Ardo charged out, his Storm Bolter spitting death. He took three heretics off their feet, and then dodged a flurry of rounds from an Auto Rifle. The heretical cultist continued to waste rounds in his attempt to hit Ardo as he dodged the hail of bullets and the traitor quickly ran out of ammunition. Ardo grinned behind his helmet and charged forward while the cultist tried to reload. He kicked the cultist in the chest and grinned in satisfaction when the man's ribs burst out of his back. Ardo detected a familiar scent in the air and turned around just in time to parry a blow from a Bloodletter, a lesser Daemon of Khorne. The creature lowered its horned head and stamped its cloven hooves, then raised its halberd over its head. Ardo pumped half a clip into the creature and rushed it, lowering his shoulder and impacting against it with all one thousand pounds of man and armor. The creature screeched and dropped its axe as it fell to the ground, clutching its exposed innards. Ardo leaned over it and was about to finish the creature off when it leapt on him and dug its slender fingers into an open spot in his armor. Ardo dropped his Tiger hammer and winced as he felt its long fingernails dig into his flesh, and he broke its arm at the elbow and threw it off. The blood was pouring from his right side, but he paid no attention to it. He jumped on the daemon and forced it to the ground, then punched it in the face over and over again, until there was nothing but a bloody pulp. He stood and exhaled, then shook the blood off of his armored glove and retrieved his hammer. The other Terminators established a perimeter around him, and Ardo could hear the assault Marines charging into another battle where they could bring their chainswords to bear. Esahc stepped up and placed a hand on Ardo's shoulder.

"Brother Captain, are you injured?"

"Don't worry, Brother Esahc. I've taken worse in training."

Esahc nodded and moved away, already giving orders. Ardo dropped his hammer, put his hand to his side and pushed his fingers into the hole. He winced and stopped, then pulled his fingers out and brought them to his face. It was covered in clotted blood, and Ardo quickly looked for any sign of tainted blood. Seeing none, he picked up his hammer and moved on.

Vesanus pinned a Space Wolf beneath his boot and put a round in the Marine's head before he moved on to the next victim. The Chaos Lord quickly put away his pistol and drew his second chain axe, which he used to cut off the legs of a Space Marine. The Marine writhed and screamed on the floor until Vesanus decapitated him with a single sweep of his arm. Blood sprayed upward from severed arteries, and Vesanus bathed in the spray, opening his mouth to taste the blood. A Marine rushed up behind him, and Vesanus quickly turned and smashed the side of his axe into the Marine's face, then placed his foot on the back of the fallen Marine's neck and broke it. He raised his face up to the ceiling of the ship and roared in unabashed joy, answered by the daemonic screams of his Berserkers. A sudden pain shot through Vesanus right arm, and he looked down to see that it no longer bore any resemblance to a human arm. It was scaled and covered in black, oily armor, and the fingers were tipped with deadly looking claws. Vesanus laughed maniacally and threw his swords and bolt pistols down.

"So, the transformation has begun!"

Vesanus kept laughing as the mutation progressed.

Ardo stalked the hallways, his honor guard in a cluster around him, the Crimson Tide Marines leading the way. Ardo hated being so sheltered, but Esahc had refused to let him take the lead.

The assault Marines stopped and Sergeant Smedley raised his hand. He sent a Marine forward to look around a corner. A bright light pierced the relative gloom of the ship, and the Marine toppled backwards, without his head. The Marines quickly checked their weapons as Sergeant Smedley gave out orders. A few seconds later, a mass of Khorne's followers charged around the corner.

Ardo charged forward and muscled Esahc aside, quickly bringing his Tiger Hammer into the battle, letting the spirit of the lootera flow through him. He dealt crushing blows left and right, throwing the cultists and Marines nearly ten feet away. But his charge and the strength of the other Marines couldn't stop the tide of heretics and traitors, and one by one they fell, until only Ardo, Esahc, and Doug were left. They circled up, back to back in a triangle formation, and prepared to make one last stand.

"Well, I guess this is the end. Let's show these traitors what a true warrior is."

Ardo unlatched his empty Storm Bolter/Storm shield and threw it aside. Esahc and Doug echoed him, and they all broke down in a fighting stance.

The mass of traitors had stopped and were intently staring at them. One stepped forward, a Berserker. His armor was covered in spikes and blood, and mounted on one of the spikes was the still bleeding head of a Marine, wearing the grey helmet of the Space Wolves. Ardo's eyes narrowed, and he pointed a finger at the Berserker.

"You, I wish to fight you, one against one. If you have any sense of honor, you will agree to my demands."

The Berserker laughed and removed his helmet, displaying a face that was no longer human. The skin was red and scaly, and the eyes were nothing but black pools. It was then that Ardo noticed the Berserkers hands, which were pulsing and growing even as he looked. The Berserker bowed before Ardo and then came up and backhanded him. Ardo flew backwards into a bulkhead. Ardo shook the stars from his vision and watched as the Berserker drew two chain axes.

"I am Vesanus Sicarius, Champion of Khorne, Chosen of the Blood God, and I accept your challenge." Vesanus Spun the chain axes in his hand and laughed like a hyena about to steal a meal. Ardo stepped forward and made the sign of the Aquila across his chest, then rushed Vesanus. Vesanus crouched, chain axes held limply in his hands. Ardo thrust his Tiger Hammer forward, but it was parried by Vesanus, who answered it with a low swipe. Ardo backed up and continued to lose ground to the furious assault. Vesanus continued to press the attack and Ardo pushed himself to the limit, using every vestige of instinct and ability to survive.

Ardo blocked a low swing and stumbled backwards. He nearly lost his balance, but he recovered in time to catch Vesanus' arm as he was swinging downward with his chain axe. Ardo dropped his Tiger Hammer and caught Vesanus' left arm before the Chaos Lord could bring his remaining chain axe to bear. Vesanus' face loomed in Ardo's sight, and he seized the presented opportunity. He smiled and spit acid in the traitor's face, a secret weapon used rarely by the Marines. Vesanus screamed in rage, and Ardo slammed his forehead into Vesanus' nose. He heard a crack like a sniper rifle, and then the Chaos Lord backed away and dropped his weapons. Ardo waited until the traitor had readied himself, then he uttered a hoarse roar of challenge and charged.

The Chaos Lord charged as well and they collided in the middle of the open space. Ardo powered his fist into the chest plate of Vesanus' armor, and he was answered by a blow across his face that cracked his helmet. The battle raged on between the two warriors, with neither gaining an advantage over the other. Ardo stepped back to catch his breath and felt his face. It was covered in blood, and he hoped that he looked better than Vesanus. He tore off his helmet and threw it away, then looked at the Chaos Lord.

Vesanus was doubled over on the floor, and parts of his body would occasionally spasm. Suddenly, the armor covering his back split and a giant, bony spike erupted from the crevice. Vesanus stood and laughed, then flexed the fingers on his left hand, which lengthened and hardened into a sickle-like appendage.

"You'd better hurry and kill me, Astartes. Not much longer before I am one with Khorne, a Daemon Prince!"

Ardo screamed and ran at full speed toward Vesanus', but he was knocked backwards by a heavy kick. He slammed into the side wall and heard his ossified ribcage crack, and he felt his left lung deflate.   
"Get up, Astartes. I don't want to win already."

Ardo picked himself up and wheezed heavily. He coughed, and blood splattered the floor. He fell to his knees and tried to get up again, but his strength had left him. Vesanus growled and strode over to Ardo, then stabbed his arm into the chest plate of Ardo's Terminator armor. Ardo screamed in agony as the sickle broke through the ossified bones of his ribcage and pierced his other lung. Vesanus pulled his arm out and pressed it to Ardo's throat.

"And now, Astartes, you die."

Ardo felt his heart beginning to slow down, and his vision began to get cloudy. On that instant he made a vow to kill the traitor before he himself passed on. He roared and leapt up, then dug his teeth into the Chaos Lord's neck. He tasted the foul blood of the traitor, and then ripped out his throat. Vesanus fell over, clutching at his neck, and Ardo crawled over and grabbed both sides of Vesanus' head.

"Go back to Hell, Traitor!"

With that, Ardo ripped off Vesanus head and threw it at the other cultists, who immediately broke and ran. Ardo smiled, and then collapsed on the floor. Esahc and Doug rushed over to him, and Esahc lifted Ardo into a sitting position and held him up.

"Ardo, you did it. You scared them off. Just hang on, Ardo, an Apothecary will be here soon."

Doug placed a hand on Esahc's shoulder and said, "He's lost to much blood. He isn't going to be with us much longer. It is his time."

Esahc shook his head and said, "No…no, the Larraman cells can stop the bleeding, he hasn't lost too much."

Doug sighed and removed his hand from Esahc's shoulder.

"Look at the color of the blood. He's had two of his lungs punctured, and the third can't continue to function without the aid from one of the others. I'm sorry."

Esahc whimpered and rocked, telling g Ardo to hold on just a little longer, while Doug used his Vox-comm to call for a Chaplain.

Ardo didn't hear or see Esahc or Doug. He was looking past them, toward a god-like man garbed in a golden robe, with flowing black hair. At the man's side stood Ardo's brother Yusuf, dead for two years now. He too wore a golden robe.

The man held out his hand and said, "Come, Ardo Malisse of the Imperial Tigers, it is time to go home."

Ardo smiled, closed his eyes, and took the Emperor's hand.

Deep within his meditation chamber, Leo Felis, Tiger Lord of the Imperial Tigers, opened his eyes after a week of straight meditation. What he saw amazed him. Ardo stood before him clad in a robe of deep, ruby red. Leo knew that Ardo had passed on, that his last son was gone, and he did something he had never done before.

He wept.

"Your successful manipulation of the Space Marines was genius, my lord."

Ahriman, supreme sorcerer of the Thousand Sons Chaos Legion, snorted and clasped his hands behind his back as he looked out upon a writhing warp storm.

"I know it was, fool. My plan worked perfectly. With the followers of Khorne who attacked Calera Hive broken and scattered, the way is clear for us to retrieve the relics our master scattered across the universe many millennia ago."

Ahriman unclasped his hands and removed the helmet, revealing nothing but open space where his head should have been.

"When I tried to transform the Thousand Sons into mutation resistant spirits, I had no idea that it would turn mine and their bodies into dust. When I find the artifacts, I will restore our bodies, and finally give the universe the gifts Lord Tzeentch is so well known for."

Ahriman began cackling, then the cackling turned into roaring laughter, and the stars themselves seemed to cower at the sound.

**End**


End file.
